


Under Appreciated

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, F/M, Fluff, Sleep Sex, Unappreciated Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Under Appreciated

You never thought you’d end up as the queen of Hell, and especially never thought you’d have the child of the Devil. Yet here you are, once a hunter but the charms of Lucifer quickly turned you. You always had the best of everything, and so did your child. However, you just never had enough sleep. Lucifer was always busying himself in Hell, meaning you were alone looking after the child. You still managed to spend time with Lucifer, but while the apocalypse was occurring, you barely spent time with him. Before you knew what was happening, you’d fallen asleep on the bed.

Lucifer was chastising another of his demons when he heard a crying outside of the door. He glared to the demon, snapping his fingers to make the demon explode before going to the door. He looked around and found nothing, and was closing the door when he saw the skin he recognised so well. His son, Jack, was now looking up to him with wide eyes.   
“Well then kiddo, let’s go find your momma” He said, curling the baby into his arms. Jack curled up onto Lucifer’s shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

Walking into your room, Lucifer was ready to shout. He wanted to tell you that it wasn’t suitable to have the small baby crawling around, that he could be hurt. But when Lucifer saw your sleeping form, the anger dissipated. He could see the bags under your eyes, larger than he’d seen for a long time. He laid Jack in his crib, covering the sleeping baby with the blanket before curling up in the bed beside you. You curled closer to him, holding the duvet tight around your bodies. Lucifer slid his hands to your waist, holding you closer while watching you sleep.  
  
You awoke several hours later, cursing as you did.   
“Shit” Lucifer chuckled down to you.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Jack needs feeding” You said, yawning.   
“I got it, get some more sleep” Lucifer said. He slipped out of the bed, walking over to the cupboard, picking up one of the pre-made bottles.   
“Thanks” You whispered, quickly falling back to sleep. Lucifer looked over and smiled, before laying back on the bed and laying Jack on his chest, letting him have the bottle. Lucifer watched as you curled onto his side, resting your head onto his shoulder and snoring. Lucifer smiled and watched you, eventually changing Jack’s diaper before putting him back into the crib. He turned to you, seeing you looking to him through sleep-filled eyes.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, laying beside you. You shrugged.  
“Unappreciated” You yawned, face-planting the pillow. Lucifer rubbed your back.  
“I’m sorry…” He whispered. You yawned, arms holding the pillow close.  
“Why don’t I get you off, you don’t have to do anything...just lay back and let me get you off” He offered. You shrugged and turned over.   
“I’m too tired” You admitted. He kissed your jaw.   
“Not a problem for me” He smirked. You laid back, quickly falling asleep to the feel of Lucifer’s tongue making a trail down your body. He snapped his fingers, changing you into your underwear. He nipped a trail, leaving bruises in his wake. You moaned in your sleep, barely moving. Lucifer grinned and licked over your thin panties, smirking up to your sleeping form. You groaned, hands brushing over his shoulders slightly. Lucifer smirked, teasing you more. Moans left your throat, but you were still asleep. It didn’t take long for you to come.   
“I can’t believe you slept through that” Lucifer said, laying beside you. He chuckled when you snored and curled up. He smiled, wrapping his arms around you and curling closer. Snapping his fingers, he locked the door and made a ‘do not disturb’ sign appear, ensuring you and him could sleep, undisturbed.


End file.
